mindseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora and cray: adventure 1
SORA AND CRAY: ADVENTURE 1!!!!! Chapter 1: the long haul. Sora: We need to get to malibu beach to get to the ram mansion. Cray: yeah. All of a sudden, Tonson and Stark crash into Sora and Cray's ram ranch car, causing the car to flip off the cliff. Cray: ahhhh fuck! I was just about to finish watching Jack Mind's episodio 20! Sora: Watch that later, we have to take care of Stark and Tonson Stark and Tonson proceed to combine into one being, Steve Stark. Steve Stark: You puny mortals, you are no match for Steve Stark,he is 22 years old and he is finished university for security guards! Now enter on his mind to listen his story of his life Sora: It's over Steve Stark! We've got the high ground! Cray: No, we actually just crashed at the bottom of a cliff, the fact that we're still alive is just... Flynn Taggart suddenly appears from his blue portal, wielding the aperture science portal device Taggart: Don't worry guys, I'm here to help you! Sora shoots Flynn in the face with his ram ranch glock, ultimately wasting his only bullet. Cray: I respect but also hate your decision. Steve Tonson: Say goodbye guidos! Cray: No Tonson! You say goodbye! Cray suddenly unzips his pants and rams Steve Stark's throat Cray: You're being sent to the ranch Steve Stark... Cray kicks Steve Stark into the ram ranch portal, but ram ranch portal it wasn't! The portal was actually RACE X! It split Steve Stark into two, Vincent Stark, and Steve Tonson! Tonson: HAHAHAHAHA, GOODBYE GUIDOS! Stark: Heavy breathing. Sora: You yanky doodle cunt! You didn't check the portal! Cray: Look, my dark magic skills aren't that great, we'll just have to deal with them later... Sora and Cray walk along the beach, discovering a little beach town ontop of another cliff which is also a beach that makes sense. Cray: Look Sora! That building there! "Black Mesa XXX" We can make some money to fix our ram ranch car! Sora: Yes good idea, let's go. Cray and Sora enter the building, not knowing what awaits them. END OF CHAPTER 1 Chapter 2: A maroon letter day. Dr. Fuller: Hello Damien, back at HQ we noticed One day, I was microwaving some pancakes I recently made. I suck at making pancakes- I just can't figure out how to make them right. The ones I made this time came out thick and leathery, but because I didn't want to waste them I figured I'd eat them. When I pulled them out of the microwave, I noticed how much they felt like a person's flesh. They felt warm, and they're leathery quality gave them a texture not unlike skin. I suddenly had a horrible idea. No one was home. It was just me, myself, I, and two pancakes on a plate. I decided to go through with my idea. I dropped my pants while I was on the couch, and wrapped my two warm pancakes over my already erect plaything. I beat not just my breakfast sausage, but my pancakes as well. The more I got into it, the more the crumbs flew. I tore those pancakes a new one. Within a few minutes, I spread my frosting all over those sad, sad pancakes. Damien: Damn bro you got the whole squad laughing? Dr Fuller: Yes, but there are two specimens who escaped my little lab. Gay and Bora. You need to retrieve them. Damien: Where are they? Dr Fuller: Random shithole, USA. Damien: I'll get them.